


Just a Bunch of Fanstands & Original Stand Users

by Venomous_Tia



Category: Original Work, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, more characters will be tagged as they show up btw, no beta we die like diavolo, sooo how's the day going?, uhhhh I don't know what other things to tag than characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:08:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomous_Tia/pseuds/Venomous_Tia
Summary: I have a lot of JoJo OCs and fanstands and it's about time I wrote fics about them.No overall plot here, just a bunch of small scenarioes or worldbuilding stuff with them. Sometimes serious, sometimes fluff, you know the stuff.If you have an issue with characters having canonical last names then this isn't the jojo OC fic for you.Canon characters might be mentioned and/or referenced but they -likely- won't show up.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. 'Til Kingdom Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> eyyyy the first two characters, how about it.  
> Just some nice and easy fluff to start things off.

Mathieu Parmigiano is a man, plain and simple. It’s all he’s known himself to be, and he’s happy. He finds comfort in who he is. And if that’s a guy loving another dude then so be it. Mathieu found comfort in himself and his soul, the manifestation of his own will to live on.

His own essence and soul, given physical form. A stand is what it’s commonly known as, and most stands are named after songs, albums, or musicians. This one is no exception. Til Kingdom Come he calls it, he likes that song.  
A humanoid stand, with a gray-blue body, and glowing golden outlines on various joints. Its torso is far thinner than the rest of the body, a mechanical spine. Attop and interchangeable with its head it wears a bycocket of the same gray-blue colors as the rest of the body.  
It has no face.  
Despite the fact that his stand has kept him alive during plenty of scraps it is not what he cares for the most.

When he looks at his boyfriend he recalls the time that he confessed who he was, and subsequently who he liked.  
“I have not told this to others because I fear their rejection. But I do not fear you and so I’ll tell this to you.” Silence for longer than Mathieu desired as magenta eyes quietly stared at him through zebra-striped hair. “My love, the kind of love you have sought in multiple women, does not reach those women. It does not reach any women I must confess. It reaches men, and recently there is one man it has reached far deeper into than any other.” Sipping cheap coffee through a straw, the other man closes his eyes and tilts his head to the sky. His hand motions for Mathieu to continue.  
“Bened, this love... It has reached you if I can put it in that way.” He chuckles. “I honestly don’t know why I worded it like that. Love reaching out? Sounds dumb, doesn’t it?” His laughter is nervous and self-deprecating but when Bened motions him to shut up, he stops.

“Listen, Mathieu, don’t ever fucking say that about yourself. You’re a poetic piece of shit and that whole ‘love reaching out’ is prime poetry. I get what your saying, you’re gay and you like me in that way. Fuck, I was kinda waiting on you to say something like that.” He takes another sip of the coffee, face faintly scrunched in disgust. “Yeah, I like girls ok, we got that established. Doesn’t mean I don’t like guys, doesn’t mean I don’t like you. As in like-like that is.” He laughs, just as nervously as Mathieu had done. “Fuck, ok... uhh.” Magenta eyes behind zebra-striped hair turn to look at Mathieu. “Can I kiss you? Like, I’m asking now because it’s easier we just get this confession thing done and you know... love.”  
He loves Bened with all that he is, and when they kiss their love seals itself to their hearts and souls.

As the memory wraps up Mathieu sits down next to his boyfriend on a small loveseat. A movie plays in the background, wild explosions going off, but he pays them no mind when his eyes are solely focused on Bened. Bened’s more invested in the movie and clearly annoyed with it.  
“Ok why do they fucking think that fire appears because of an air tank exploding? That’s fucking wrong! Mathieu you know that’s wrong, you of all people should know that’s wrong. Air’s like your whole gimmick.” As Bened looks at him, Mathieu decides to glance over at the movie. “I think those are propane tanks.” He focuses back again on Bened who looks visibly more upset. “The movie fucking called them air tanks. Doesn’t matter what they are, matters what they’re called.” Mathieu chuckles and gives his response with a kiss on Bened’s cheek. “Then that movie’s dumb.”

Behind them, outside of their view, two stands manifest out of their own pure will. One, a blue tinted grey with golden glowing lines to highlight its form. The other, much more sinewy, the body built of red tissued muscles. Notably, it lacked a lower body, opting for bigger and broader arms and chest instead. It’s head is a clean skull, floating gently above the neck area. When it first manifests, it’s balancing on its arms. But, after finding its ‘footing’, it then floats upwards and meets the other stand eye-to-eye.  
[Til Kingdom Come] and [Zebrahead].  
Much like their users, the two stands truly do love one another. Being manifestations of their spirits, will, and soul, the feelings all make sense. The two stands look at each other, and then embrace, [Zebrahead] wrapping around [Til Kingdom Come] with its big, warm arms.

Like it normally goes with stands and their users, both Mathieu and Bened notice the ghostly touches, despite themselves not having cuddled together yet. This prompts the both of them to look for their stands, looking behind themselves to see the embrace. It’s sweet, in a sense, comparable to two pets huddling together for warmth. The two users automatically sought out each other -thankfully they weren’t that far apart- to join in on the displays of affections.  
Turning back around, Mathieu and Bened moved closer to each other in an embrace. The movie is still playing, but, once again, Mathieu zones it out and simply just enjoys the moment. He thinks to himself:

With all that he is, Mathieu promises to love and care for his boyfriend. He promises to protect Bened and himself ‘til his end. Til Kingdom Come, he’d always be there for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Stand Name:** Til Kingdom Come  
>  **Namesake:** [Til Kingdom Come](https://youtu.be/E0UN-pVTLf4) \- A song by Coldplay  
>  **Stand User:** Mathieu Parmigiano  
>  **Stand Ability:**  
>  Til Kingdom Come has the ability to compress and harden air to use in both offensive and defensive manners.  
> \- Various ways this ability can be used in, includes:  
> \- Hardened air bubbles/bullets  
> \- Compressing air to the point of explosion  
> \- Shields made through hardened air


	2. Memento Mori

She’s on a platform at a train station, for why she doesn’t know. Music blasts in her ears though warped and muted. Headphones. The edges of her vision blur and the faces of people are unidentifiable. A train approaches and she’s shoved in front of it. The pain is less than what she assumed it normally would have been, this happened a good while ago.

She wakes up in her bed, a pair of headphones having appeared on the vanity next to her overnight. They’re big and bulky and vividly colored. When she puts them on she feels static and electric, a hint at what used to be. This was not an offensive stand. She takes the headphones off again, it’s not a pleasant feeling. As her morning routine dictates, she heads towards the bathroom.

In the mirror she sees a full-blooded American woman. Valine Valentine, with a family history of great success. She’s not a part of that history. A disgrace to the family name, she’s sure.  
The routine continues onwards; take a bath, brush her teeth, brush her hair, eat breakfast — usually the bare minimum of what she needs to get going until lunch — and find some clothes to wear.

When she closes her eyes to calm herself she sees that platform and shudders back to reality. She eyes the headphones still on the vanity in her bedroom, but decides to let them lie there for the time being. It’s better to focus on hanging out with her friends, she tells herself. She heads out of the small apartment, locking the door behind her.

It all blurs as she heads towards a small cafe with a few people sitting inside. In the cafe she steers towards a specific table with two people already occupying it.  
“Morning Val- fuck, you look dead. It’s only ten in the morning, what happened?” The boy with zebra striped hair — someone you’ve already been introduced to — looks at her, both dumbfounded and worried.  
“Stand came for a late night visit. A pair of headphones this time and they really don’t feel nice to use. Bad vibe, as you would say.” Sitting down, she looks over at a short boy who perpetually looks like he’s on the brink of bursting into tears. Mihaly Seress. He stays quiet, choosing to drink hot chocolate over talking.  
“Shit, again? That’s uhh... three times this month? You sure you doing ok?” Bened, the guy with striped hair, showed a surprising amount of concern considering it really wasn’t his problem to deal with. Really the only person who should deal with this was Valine and that’s what she’s doing right now so what’s the issue with it? Why continue bringing it up instead of just letting it be, it’s not like she’s actually dying. She’s just re-experiencing other people’s deaths again and again but hey, she’s still alive so no worries about it.

These thoughts send a storm through her brain and all she can do is stare at Bened with a tired expression on her face. He quiets down and the group continue the rest of their meetup in silence. There’s occasional chatter but the mood has been soured. Not the first time Valine’s done this. They should have expected it, really.

Hours tick by, and by now Valine’s in a small grocery store, getting food for the week. She grabs the cheapest options she can find. As if she never took off the headphones, static runs through her brain. A small voice in her head calls out, telling her that her friend was right. She wasn’t okay, she needed help, and so on and so on. Valine chooses to ignore it, there’s no time to dwell on these kinds of thoughts. She notes some candy being on sale and puts a bag into her basket. It’s a nice little treat for herself, she needs it. No, she doesn’t need it, she just deserves it.

The day continues on, static blurring the moments where she isn’t focused on her surroundings. Blurred, like the dreams of previous stand users. At night, she wonders if any of them ever went to heaven. As she falls asleep, she does not dream. That right is only reserved for her stand [Memento Mori].

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Stand Name:** Memento Mori  
>  **Namesake:** [Memento Mori](https://youtu.be/GiesKu55IFk) \- a song by Crywank  
>  **Stand User:** Valine Valentine  
>  **Stand Ability:**  
>  Memento Mori can bring back stands of dead stand users by binding them to handheld objects. To bind these stands Valine must re-experience how the original user died. The longer into the past it’s been since they died, the less pain is derived from their cause of death.


End file.
